Cat and Dog
by sylversylvan
Summary: You don't need to have read Loveless, but it Sesshomaru is the other half of Ritsuka's soul, sharing the true name Ritsuka is transported to Sesshomaru's
1. Chapter 1

Loveless is set in a world where all virgins have animal ears and tails along with their human set, and some people share souls. These people are called fighter units. The fighter half uses magic based on words, and the Sacrifice takes all the fighter's physical pain. Ritsuka is a boy who lost his memory, and whose mother abuses him for it, since he isn't 'her' Ritsuka. His father ignores it. Soon after Ritsuka loses his memory, his brother is murdered, burned to death and left in Ritsuka's chair at school. Years later, a man shows up and claims he was Seimei's friend, and given to Ritsuka to protect him. Ritsuka makes friends, including two normal students, and one fighter unti who cannot feel pain, Zero. After many adventures where Soubi, the man, proves again and again that he's loyal to Ritsuka, you find out Ritsuka's brother is alive. And a murdering Sadist. After toying with his brother, he shows up and claims Soubi, leaving Ritsuka alone.

90705-43275

-09284590-

He had to get away. Soubi, his faithful fighter, was gone. He'd promised to stay with him forever, but he was just gone. Ritsuka's brother, the one he'd looked up to and loved, had taken him. Now he'd lost both of them.

His mother wanted the old Ritsuka. There was nothing he could do about that, he'd tried. And now she'd forgotten all about him, with a new baby on the way. She'd thrown out all of his stuff, and looked at him like he was a stranger when he'd tried to walk into the house. His father hadn't helped either, just handed him a credit card and told him to go wherever it was he went when he snuck out. He hadn't realized anyone had noticed.

His teacher wanted everyone to be happy. He wasn't, so she tried to fix it. Now she'd have a perfect class. His friends thought he was cute. Now that he was gone, they'd get a puppy or something. Natsuo and Youji wanted a toy. They wouldn't miss him at all. No one wanted him. They'd be sad if he left, but they'd get over it.

He wondered, as he ran, if his fighter would want him. Probably not. But it wouldn't matter. He'd seen it with Soubi. It didn't matter if his fighter wanted him or not, they'd have to love him. He tripped and fell, curling up in a ball.

He wished he was with his fighter.

break_-_-_-_-_-_-*********break

Sesshomaru stood in a clearing. Jaken was sleeping in a cave, but he was restless. There was something calling him. It was his, and it needed him. He flared his Youki, looking for the feeling's source. Nothing. Besides Jaken, there were only animals and a few low-level Youkai. Wait.

He caught a trace of it, like a scent on the wind. He seized it and pulled. There, behind some kind of barrier. Whatever was on the other side was his, it was important, and he wanted it now. He used the Tensaiga to rip a hole in whatever was separating him from what was his.

Passersby would think he was expecting it when the sky opened and a child fell out. He stood, seemingly calm. Only Rin would've noticed the slight widening of his eyes, and she was in Kaede's village, preparing for her wedding to Kohaku.

The child was curled in a ball, ignoring his surroundings. Somehow, Sesshomaru knew that it was in pain, and he inhaled deeply. He blinked, surprised. The child smelled like a full human, yet he could clearly see the cat ears and tail upon it. Him. He could smell that the boy was male. The boy was not a demon or a hanyou, so why... He remembered seeing the miko with fake ears once, she'd given Rin a substance called 'candy' that had given her more energy than normal. Yes, he could see the human ears on the side of his head. He could also tell that the boy was not bleeding. There were old bruises and cuts, maybe they pained him?

He growled at the thought of someone touching what was his. Because this boy was certainly the one on the other end of the call. At the sound, the boy reacted, cat ear twitching and eyes opening. Seeing Sesshomaru, they opened wide and his tail stiffened and puffed up. The boy almost looked like he was going to hiss and him, and that amused Sesshomaru, but the fact that the ears did not seem to be fake also confused him. Humans did not have cat ears. Very few demons had two sets of ears, and only a few of very noble bloodlines had eyes that color. Yet this boy was clearly human.

He and the boy stared at each other for a second, and then he stepped forward and, despite it's protests, scooped the smallchild up and carried him back to the cave. The boy wriggled and shouted, struggling to get away, as if Sesshomaru would let him. Obviously the pup attracted trouble, and he needed to keep it where he could see it. He carried him to the cave, and the noise woke Jaken, who gaped at Sesshomaru.

"Not another one Lord Sesshomaru, we just got rid of Rin a few years ago! We don't need a human child to cause trouble now, when you are on the verge of creating your empire!"

"Jaken."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Make a bed for the human."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, right away!" Sesshomaru set the boy on the ground, where he turned and hissed, actually hissed, at the dog-demon. He was reminded of a kitten he'd had as a child. It was fearless, too much so, as it was killed by another demon that it tried to play with.

"Where am I? Are you from Septimal Moons?" the boy demanded, tail stiff and puffy.

"Don't speak like that to Lord Sesshomaru! " Jaken shrieked.

"Your voice hurts my ears, both sets!" Jaken just then noticed the fact that the boy had two sets of ears. He was struck speechless, and he dropped the moss and leaves he'd gathered.

"Hmph," he finally said, "At least RIn was polite. ( He convieniently forgot all the times he'd called Rin a rude child.) Even if you are a demon…"

"I AM NOT A DEMON!" the boy yelled. Sesshomaru looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Jaken."

"Yes, milord?"

"Be silent." Jaken's mouth snapped shut. It'd been awhile since he'd heard that tone. Usually the one it was directed at died. He scuttled out of the cave.

"Tomorrow we will go see one who might explain this," Sesshomaru told him. The boys clothes were made of a strange material. Sesshomaru had only seen it once before, on the miko who married his the child was from the same place as her. Sesshomaru walked over to the cave wall and sat against it, watching the boy, who watched him right back. He was just starting to relax when Jaken burst into the cave.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I have gathered much bedding for the human, since they are so frail. You should thank me, human!" He said to the boy.

"Why would I thank you?" the boy snapped, hands over his ears. He glared at Jaken and his tail swished. He looked remarkably like a panther about to pounce. Jaken had no idea that the boy was all bluff, and he gulped.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Go to sleep." Jaken dropped to the ground and curled up, shivering a little. He was caught between some kind of cat-creature and a dog demon. Not the most comfortable place for someone like him. The boy glared at Sesshomaru, but eventually curled up as well, still glaring. Then he fell asleep, a look of righteous anger still on his face.

Sometime in the night, the boy had a nightmare. "Soubi, Soubi don't go!" he sobbed, "Seimei, come back...TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Sesshomaru walked over to the child and picked him up, carrying him back to his spot and placing him in his lap. It'd been years before he let Rin touch him like this, but he scooped the catboy up with no hesitation. He drifted off into that half-asleep state he went into to rest with the boy still on his lap. It was not like he had to worry about something this weak hurting the great him. Especially something that so obviously was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsuka woke wrapped in something fluffy and warm. It was a great feeling, and, without noticing it, he began to purr quietly. He used to have dreams of waking up like this. The closest to this feeling of safety was when he stayed at Soubi's. But then a harsh grating noise ripped into his ear.

"Human! How dare you touch Lord Sesshomaru with such familiarity!" Ritsuka curled up more and covered his ears. Then a deeper, more pleasant voice broke in.

"Jaken. Do you believe that a human snuck into my lap without me noticing?" it said quietly. Ritsuka just then noticed that he was, indeed, curled up on someone's lap, wrapped in some kind of furry blanket. He bolted upright, blushing, ready to yell. He stopped when he saw the guy's face. His ears were pointed, and he had colored stripes on his cheeks and a moon on his forehead. Somehow, Ritsuka knew that they were not tattoos. And he had yellow eyes. Ritsuka had never seen yellow eyes before. Light green or brown, yes, but not yellow.

"N-no Lord Sesshomaru."

The shrieking green thing must be Jaken, which meant that the guy whose lap he was sitting on was Lord Sesshomaru. He blushed again and scrambled off, onto the ground. The man stood up and walked out of the cave. Ritsuka stared at him.

"Are you coming human?" Jaken was ignoring the fact that Ritsuka looked more like a demon. It had to be a trick. Ritsuka considered staying where he was, but he had no idea where that was. One minute he was lying in an alley somewhere, and the next he was on long grass in the middle of a forest, with a strange-looking man and some weird frog-creature. They hadn't hurt him yet, and he didn't want to be by himself. He'd stay with them until they left.

"Where are we going," he demanded. The small green thing started in on a lecture, but the tall man said nothing. Ritsuka ran a little to keep up, and started trying to clean himself off. He was still damp from the rain before, and now was covered in dirt from the rain. He pulled some long grasses while he walked and braided them together to use to brush the worst of the dirt off, and he used a handful of twigs to comb his hair. He didn't really look better, but Sesshomaru noticed the effort and was pleased. He didn't like it when his things weren't presentable. He didn't say anything, but there was a hot spring near the miko's house that he'd stop by to let the boy clean up. Ritsuka walked on in frustrated silence. When he did talk, Jaken answered, and that hurt his ears, and Sesshomaru wouldn't answer, so eventually he gave up and sulked. Luckily they were on their way to Rin's wedding, or the trip might have taken more than the few hours it did. Finally, they got to the hot spring.

"You may bathe here." Sesshomaru said. Ritsuka hesitated, eyeing the water distrustfully.

"Filthy human! Get in the water this instant, milord wishes to be rid of some of your stench at least!" screeched Jaken.

"Then you should soak for at least an hour," retorted Ritsuka, "You smell a lot worse than I do." Jaken squawked. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked.

"Jaken, go request soap from Inuyasha's miko."

"But milord, we still have some left," last time they'd come, Kagome had forced some of the fruity-smelling substance on them. They still had a little.

"You will need some as well. If this human's nose can scent you the other's can as well." Jaken scrambled to obey, face turning red. He had almost embarrassed his lord in front of humans. Rin was human too, but she was Sesshomaru's ward. Coming to her mating in such a state of array was certainly not befitting the servant of such a great demon lord.

Ritsuka hesitated before stripping, embarrassed that the man was still there. But he didn't seem to be paying attention. He was sitting back to a tree, eyes distant, as if deep in thought. Ritsuka was grateful that he wasn't making a big fuss of bathing outside. If it was Soubi...He chased the thought away and braced himself for the cold.

"Ah!" a yelp jerked Sesshomaru out of his memories of traveling with Rin, and he focused on a very startled looking boy. Sesshomaru almost smiled, he looked so surprised. The boy turned red.

"Is there a problem?" The boy got darker, and he turned to glare at Sesshomaru.

"I thought it would be cold," he snapped, "since we are outside."

"The hot spring is warm," Sesshomaru said evenly.

"I Know!" the boy shouted, diving in. Sesshomaru forced his face to remain still. This boy's reactions were so...amusing. Said boy grumbled and began washing, and Sesshomaru frowned. Now that he wasn't wearing clothes, he could see that the boy had barely any of his original skin color left, he was so covered in reds, blues, purples, and yellow. There were even a few green and black spots. Humans weren't supposed to be rainbow, and the thought of what made those spots made him growl.

Sesshomaru stood and walked to the water. The boy didn't notice, ducking under the water to rinse off. The Taiyoukai's hand darted out to grab him, habitually grasping his neck and pulling him out of the spring. Ritsuka went limp. He struggled with others, but he couldn't hurt his mother, and he doubted he could get away from this man, so he just closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. A flare of youki took care of the bruises and scabs, and a few cracked ribs and partially healed bones. It also evaporated the water off Ritsuka's skin. Sesshomaru dropped the boy onto the ground, not seeing a reason to put him back in the water, as he was clean and dry.

Ritsuka sat on the ground, hands bracing him up. He gingerly lifted one hand to his throat, panting. He was confused. He was used to sudden attacks, but to grab him like that and then do nothing? He looked over, and the man had returned to his place by the tree. And his throat didn't hurt. Nothing hurt. He jerked upright and looked at his arms. No bruises.

Sesshomaru watched the boy check himself over. As if he'd miss a spot. Script across the back of the boy's shoulders caught his eye. It was shimmery indigo-black, and some writing he'd never seen before. He frowned. Another mystery. This boy was full of them. Where had he gotten clothes like that? Why did he have four ears when he was human? Why did he have eyes the color of demon royalty? And what was that strange field Sesshomaru had felt around him when he'd raised his youki? It was like some kind of blend between Reiki and Youki.

Ritsuka looked over at the tree. Had the man just healed him?


	3. Chapter 3

For those Reading the story:

Kagome and Inuyasha have two kids, a boy who looks like Inuyasha but is not a hanyou, and a girl who looks like Kagome and is.

Also, Sesshomaru will be using the royal 'we' from now on.

After a stuttered explanation, Kagome was let nodding, having come to the same conclusion as Sesshomaru. She'd researched stuff like this after she'd started using the well. Ritsuka was glaring at her, face red with embarrassment. Inuyasha was scratching his head, confused, and Sesshomaru was spying on them to see if the miko would add anything of importance.

"Okay, so you and I are from parallel worlds, ones where there are cars and bubble baths and chocolate," she told Ritsuka in a wistful voice. He stared at her, understanding, but not really accepting. "This is five hundred years in the past, and there are demon, and half demons, (she glanced at Inuyasha) all over. No one has...ears...like that though, that disappear when they...you know."

Ritsuka considered and nodded. His world had been turned upside down often enough that one more time didn't really make a difference.

"Oh! I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha."

"I'm Ritsuka." Across the village Sesshomaru, who was listening to their conversation, winced. Names were important, he should've thought to ask the boy's.

"Well Ritsuka...we can try to send you through the well, but until we know how we got here, we don't know what will happen to you."

"That' fine, there's nothing for me there anyway," Ritsuka growled, tail switching. He looked around, everything was covered in flowers. "What's going on?"

"It's Rin's wedding! She loves flowers," Kagome said.

"Dunno why, smelly things," said Inuyasha. Kagome smacked him.

"Normal people like flowers," she scolded.

"Well I'm not a normal person!" he shouted. Ritsuka realized that they might be fighting for a while, so he wandered off. There were a lot of people, but none of them would talk to him. He was used to that, although the looks of fear were new. He didn't like that, and he hunched up a bit.

Suddenly he was knocked over. He shook his head and looked up to see an orange-haired boy hurriedly picking up flowers.

"Sorry, sorry," the boy cried, starting to head off. Then he did a double-take. "What are you? You smell like a human, but you have cat ears. And those eyes!" Purple was rare for demons, and that shade of indigo blue was thought to be extinct, only showing up every few generations in the noblest of pureblood houses.

Ritsuka was staring at the boy's ears and tail. 'Some people have them, so why's everyone staring at me?' Just then a man swayed up to them, obviously drunk.

'I don't care what that Miko says!' he slurred, "Youkai are evil, and have no place in this town. All you do is cause trouble!"

"Says the man almost burnt down the storage shed!" Shippo retorted. Kagome had arranged for a shed to be built in the village, one where extra food collected by the children was stored for the end of winter, when food was tight. She'd turned it into a contest, with a different prize every month for the child who brought in the most food. Last month, it'd been a ride on Shippo, who'd flown all over and done loops and swoops, determined to be the best prize ever. Everyone was impressed, and Kagome said she'd have to use that again. For the first four months, Rin had been the champion, because of her time with Sesshomaru. Luckily, instead of getting discouraged, the other kids had watched her, determined to beat the champion fair and square. One kid had found a patch of wild carrots and come in just one ounce ahead. She'd danced around with him to celebrate, and cemented her place as everyone's favorite girl.

There'd been a lot of competition for Kohaku, everyone wanted to marry her, and when she'd picked him, there'd been a lot of crying boys. But everyone did their best to cover every inch of the village with flowers for her. Except Minobu, the man now glaring at Shippo. He yelled about how the wedding would attract that Youkai who visited her, and ran about waving his arms, shouting that Sesshomaru would kill everyone, despite the fact that he hadn't done so yet. He'd knocked over a lantern, and had kicked it into the storage shed, which was just halfway full. It'd burnt a lot of the food before Shippo had contained it with his fox fire.

"If you hadn't used that demon fire of yours it would've gone out without any harm!" Minobu hissed. He swung at Shippo clumsily. Shippo dodged and stuck his tongue out, but Ritsuka… Was swung into the air.

"Do not touch my things human," said a deep voice. Minobu squeaked and ran off. Shippo's jaw dropped. Sesshomaru was holding a human! He'd held Rin, yeah, but this was different. Really different. He sweatdropped. The taiyoukai was holding Ritsuka with one arm around his stomach, letting him dangle at his side. Surprisingly, Ritsuka didn't seem uncomfortable. Then he blinked and started struggling.

"Put me down!" he hissed, twisting like a cat, even turning partway around to push away from the demon.

"You need to do something with these flowers, do you not?" Sesshomaru asked Shippo. He nodded and dashed off. Normally Rin was pretty happy-go lucky, but she also inherited her foster father's temper, and there was no telling when she'd go off. "Ritsuka, it is almost time for the wedding. We will be in front, as the bride's guardian."


End file.
